


Pillow fort

by KatrinaRice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Slice of Life, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice
Summary: Levi's never built a pillow fort before. Erwin wants to change that.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	Pillow fort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LevisTears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisTears/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/LevisTears/status/1353055922352869376).

“Wait. What?” Erwin sets down his beer, surprised and somewhat confused. “You’ve  _ never _ built a pillow fort before? Are you fucking  _ kidding  _ me?”

Levi rolls his eyes, like he always does, taking the last sip of his beer before crushing the empty can in his hand and throwing it straight into the bin, reaching for a full one immediately after.

“I’m sorry my childhood wasn’t all sunshine and laughs like yours, Mr perfect,” he reminds his husband of three years, “while you were building your… pillow forts and eating ice cream and shit, I was trying to hide my ass from my mother’s abusive boyfriends to avoid getting a black eye.”

Erwin feels like an asshole now. Guilty, too. For having made Levi remember times he’d probably much rather forget. Even though Levi told him all about his growing up—always tells Erwin  _ everything _ —he’s never really been  _ keen _ on talking about his childhood. And Erwin knows why. Just blurted the pillow fort thing out because, well, he’s kinda drunk. He didn’t think. And the topic came up because of a stupid commercial they watched on YouTube before a music video started Erwin had wanted to show to Levi.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, as the black-haired opens the new can of beer, and Levi offers Erwin a small smile. 

“No worries, old man,” he says teasingly, and Erwin’s already thinking about how to quickly switch the topic to something else when Levi suddenly says: “And now tell me: What kind of… pillow forts did you make?”

Once more Erwin’s slightly surprised.

“You sure you wanna hear about this?”

Levi nods, offering another one of those magnificent, soft smiles that make Erwin’s knees weak, make his heart skip a beat, too. “Yeah,” he adds. 

“Uh, so…” Erwin starts searching his memory, looking for the best pillow fort in his mental index. 

And then, suddenly, Erwin has an idea, his lips already curling into a smile.

“Oh shit,” Levi remarks, snorting with laughter, “that’s your  _ madman _ -smile. What in the hell are you up to, huh?”

Erwin gets up, his “madman-smile” widening. He’s holding out his hand to Levi. “Come one. Get up.”

“Why?” Levi raises a brow.

Erwin’s smile turns into a grin. “We’re gonna build a pillow fort.”

Levi blinks, freezing in his movement of raising the beer can to his mouth. “What?”

“Come on!” Erwin prompts, enthusiastically, pointing to his outstretched hand.

“You’re drunk.”

“So are you.”

“We’re  _ adults _ ,” Levi protests, laughing weakly.

“So what?” Erwin answers.

Levi shakes his head, once more snorting with laughter. “You’re  _ really _ drunk.”

“Come on, it will be fun! I promise!”

“Erwin, I…” Levi stammers, averting his gaze to stare at the beer can in his hand. And Erwin’s chest hurts, when he’s looking at that suddenly intimidated and kind of sad look on his husband’s face, wishing he could travel back in time and force his parents to adopt Levi to give him the childhood this wonderful man deserves.

“Hey…” Erwin murmurs, retaking his seat right next to his husband on their big couch, his hand moving into Levi’s heated neck, as he plants a kiss onto his pale cheek. “It’s gonna be fun, trust me, darling…” he tries to persuade the shorter man, who sighs, smiling softly.

“It’s stupid,” the black-haired protests. Weakly, though, and Erwin can see  _ right _ through him, his lips pulling into a smirk.

“It’s not…”

“...it’s childish…”

“...would it still be  _ stupid _ and  _ childish _ , if I let you  _ fuck me _ in our pillow fort…?” Erwin then suggests in a sultry timbre. And that’s when he witnesses his husband flinch slightly; and he knows he won. 

Levi looks him in the eyes. “Bastard.”

Erwin’s smirk widens, and he leans forward to press his lips to Levi’s. “I’ll teach you.”

“You’ll teach me how to  _ fuck you _ ? I think I know  _ very well _ how to do that,” he teases, renewing the kiss, making Erwin smile into it, chuckling lightly. 

“Yeah, you absolutely do…”

“Ah, shit,” Levi finally says, capitulating, taking a few big sips of his beer. “Fine. Let’s do it.”

“Yes!” 

Erwin’s extremely enthusiastic when he helps his husband to his feet, the prospect of building a pillow fort with Levi making him feel absolutely giddy, despite the fact that he’s 43 years old, five years Levi’s senior.

Levi chuckles, shaking his head. “You’re impossible…”

“And you’re absolutely cute.”

“I’m absolutely badass,” Levi argues, grinning.

However, Levi’s only ‘badassish’ in the beginning, frowning and being rather sceptical about the whole thing, still acting a bit as if he was too old and not drunk enough for this, as Erwin’s shooing him around the house, searching for the best place to build their cosy construction, going for a classic in their living room the end. But once they  _ start  _ building the fort, while drinking more beers… Levi  _ really _ gets into it.

They take all of their dining chairs, six in total, aligning them in two rows of three with the backs facing each other in front of one of the walls. They put a thick comforter folded in half on the floor, filling the space between the chairs before draping two of their big blankets over the six pieces of furniture, securing the “roof” of their cosy fort by putting down books onto the edges of blankets on the seating surface of the chairs

And Levi makes sure to carry every available pillow of the house into the fort, leaning them against the wall, placing them all over the comforter so that can sit and lie comfortably. He also fetches two chains of lights from their self-made bar in their basement and they attach them onto the roof from the inside using clothes pins, slightly illuminating the inside of their fort, while they switch off the remaining lights in the living room.

And while Levi is walking around the house to look for some more blankets they could use to make themselves even more comfortable in their fort, Erwin fetches some more beer from the fridge, fetches their bluetooth loudspeaker too as well as some snacks; napkins, a small towel and lube too, placing in under one of the chairs inside so all of the items are easy to access.

“All right,” he says, looking at their creation before focussing his gaze on Levi, who has returned with one more woolen blanket and who is staring at their fort with that kind of glimmer in his eyes that makes Erwin always feel on edge. In a good way. For it’s that kind of glimmer that tells him that his husband is… happy. “Hop in,” he says invitingly, bracing himself for some kind of mild protest and attempts of soft persuasion to move his husband inside.

But Levi doesn’t protest. Not one bit. 

Chuckling he goes down on his knees and crawls into their fort—and Erwin’s heart skips another beat, warmth spreading all across his chest as he, too, gets down and follows Levi into their little, cosy space.

Erwin sits down, leaning against the wall of pillows Levi’s taken from their couch, a soft sort of backrest now, and Levi does the same, moving closer until their thighs are touching, and Erwin puts his arm around his husband, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“See,” he murmurs, reaching out to his left with his free hand to pass a new can of beer to his spouse, “I told you this would be fun.”

“Thanks,” Levi accepts the beer, laughing softly, flicking it open while Erwin reaches for a beverage for himself, his husband lending him a helping hand to open the can. 

“Here’s to our fort,” Erwin toasts and Levi chuckles, taking a sip. “So, wanna give it a name?”

“The fort?”

“Yes.”

“...is this a thing? Naming your forts?”

“I don’t know, but: why not?” Erwin shrugs, grinning lightly, when his husband shoots him a sceptic look.

Levi snorts softly. “Ridiculous.”

“Says the 38-year-old dude who just had the time of his life building a pillow fort in his living room,” Erwin teases him, rubbing his shoulder.

“Shut the fuck up,” Levi snaps at the blond, laughing. And Levi’s laughter fills Erwin’s heart with joy. He presses another kiss to Levi’s temple. 

“I had fun too, you know…” he murmurs, rubbing his head against Levi’s crown, whose hand started caressing his thigh and who is leaning back against Erwin. They remain quiet for a while, just enjoying the cosy atmosphere of their warm, pillow-filled fort. 

“Fort dick,” Levi suddenly says.

“W-What?” Erwin stammers, not catching on quickly enough.

“That’s the name of our fort. Fort dick.”

...and Erwin can’t help but to laugh at this.

They drink some more beer listening to their favourite music, a playlist they both created with some of their most liked songs of the previous year. They talk about meaningless things, laughing and giggling at stupid jokes, remembering some funny stuff from last year’s big barbecue on their back yard. Like Mike getting drunk and falling into the pool, and Moblit almost getting a heart attack because Hange thought it was a great idea to join Mike in the water by jumping into it from the roof of their house.

They cuddle. A lot. The whole time, actually. And boy, does Erwin enjoy drunk cuddling with his husband. His head a little dizzy, his body even more sensitive than it would normally be, the craving of feeling Levi’s form pressed against his more prominent, the overall feeling he’s experiencing one of contentment, of joy and happiness. A little bit of arousal, too. Growing bigger with each touch.

But the black-haired man seems to be feeling just the same, rubbing his head against Erwin’s shoulder now and then, almost cat-like, his lips seeking Erwin’s, breathing shallow kisses onto his cheek, too. Until he’s nuzzling his neck, mouthing kisses along his throat, up to his ear, sucking Erwin’s lobe into his hot mouth, causing Erwin’s skin to be covered in goosebumps. Causing him to tilt his head too, to meet Levi’s lips again.

Levi, who moves suddenly, straddling him, one hand raking into Erwin’s blond hair, the other gliding into his neck, as he kisses him fiercely; creating delicious tingles that travel down Erwin’s spine as he’s kissing back, arms wrapping around Levi’s waist, pushing him further against his body, his head fogged by the sudden explosion of arousal, shards of it spreading into every part of his body, blood streaming south, a moan suddenly escaping his mouth as Levi moves his hips and rubs his awakening cock against Erwin’s groin, smirking into the kiss at this reaction.

“You horny bastard,” Levi whispers against Erwin’s lips, and Erwin just wants to kiss some more, make their bodies rub against one another some more, grope Levi’s ass some more in the process. But when he leans forward, his eyes still closed, there’s nothing. Levi’s lips are gone. And then he feels the black-haired shifting on top of him, getting up, and Erwin opens his eyes, slightly confused, and—

“I need to piss,” his husband then declares in a flat voice, sliding off his husband, and Erwin… Erwin can’t stop himself from laughing. Because… This is  _ so _ Levi. And this is so  _ them _ .

“Romantic as always,” he remarks sarcastically, still laughing, and Levi turns his head around, smirking.

“Fuck romance. I want you naked by the time I get back,” Levi says before crawling out of their fort.

And Erwin’s dick throbs.

He follows Levi’s request. Taking off his shirt when his husband hasn’t even left the room yet. Getting rid of his sweat pants and boxer briefs right after, the alcohol he’s consumed enhancing his desire, his cock already hard when it hasn’t even been properly touched yet. But Erwin changes that immediately, wrapping his own fingers around his girth as soon as he’s naked, letting out a pleased groan as soon as he begins to stroke himself lazily; keeping himself hard and his tip moist for Levi.

He’s back quicker than Erwin anticipated.

It’s that deep chuckling that announces his presence to the blond, who hasn’t even realized he’s closed his eyes while slowly pleasuring himself, immediately opening them now to witness the also slightly intoxicated black-haired man crawl back into their fort—who is completely naked too. 

And Erwin can’t quite believe how fucking lucky he is to have a husband as  _ hot _ as this. With all those muscles, well-maintained in their home gym, the pale skin covered by all that dark body hair, that makes Erwin’s mouth water, covering his arms and legs, his chest and stomach—framing that big, thick cock and those equally large balls too. 

“Horny bastard,” Levi repeats, but this time he sounds even more wanton than before, and just a second later, he’s crawling over Erwin’s body, hovering over him, leering down at him, and Erwin can’t stop himself, grabs his husband’s cock with his free hand, stroking them both while Levi leans down to kiss him again, groaning erotically into his mouth.

Levi’s a good kisser. Always has been.

The first time he kissed Erwin was at Mike’s birthday party around 15 years ago, and that’s when Erwin fell in love with him. They were drunk on beer then, too. Laughing, bickering, flirting heavily. And finally, making out. On the couch in Mike’s living room, surrounded by wildly dancing people. They had sex that night too. Not in that living room, but in Mike’s guest room. And they’ve been having sex ever since. But not in Mike’s guest room, of course…

Levi was already a firefighter back then. And that fact alone made Erwin, a carpenter, fancy him from the beginning. Still does. He brags about this to anyone whom he meets.

Erwin never thought he’d be lucky enough to be married to Levi, content to be his boyfriend forever. But somehow, nearly four years ago, the raven-haired changed his mind about the whole marriage topic, asking Erwin to wed him while they were on vacation on a cruise ship. Surrounded by the vast, beautiful ocean, in the orange light of the setting sun, he asked that one question that changed their lives forever. And Erwin said—

“Yes! Oh God yes…” the blond moans, as Levi’s biting into his throat, the fingers wrapped around his own and his husband’s leaking cock tightening and speeding up their stroking work, making the black-haired release that enticing, deep, wanton groan against his sensitive skin before he sinks his teeth back into it, suckling on it, nibbling, planting more of those forbidden, moist kisses onto Erwin’s weak spots.

“Horny bastard…” Levi scolds him a third time, his voice now trembling, his dick twitching in Erwin’s grip; and suddenly, Levi’s escaping his touch, moving further south, leaving kisses and bites along Erwin’s collarbone and equally hairy chest, while he slaps Erwin’s hand away from the blond man’s dick, taking over, stroking his husband’s length while he starts kissing and licking his nipples.

More weak spots of the blond man.  _ Very _ weak spots.

Levi hums, and it’s a deep, voluptuous and content sound. A triumphant sound, the raven-haired's lips surely turning a smirk as swipes his tongue over Erwin’s left awakening bud, a ticklish bolt of pleasure shooting all across his chest, right into his groin, making Erwin release yet another moan; his body writhing underneath Levi’s ministrations, his dick throbbing encased by Levi’s hot hand.

Levi, who knows Erwin’s body and all of his sweet spots so well. Who plays Erwin’s body like it was an instrument, and he a refined master musician. His every touch, his every swipe of his tongue, his every move of his pursing lips, his every stroke designed to ignite another burst of want within Erwin—and, as always, Levi never misses a beat, never messes up a melody; his blond husband’s moans and whimpers as he teases him like that, riles him up like that, pleases him like that, a tune of longing and desire, and a certain weakness.

For Erwin’s always been weak when it comes to Levi, has been able to weak around him, freed of all sorts of inhibitions and possible expectations influencing his actions and demeanour. With Levi, Erwin can be himself. He can let himself go. He can be vulnerable. 

And he loves to deliver himself like that to Levi. To offer himself to all those carnal ministrations, forgetting whatever has been on his mind before. Erwin is able to breathe, and to—

“Oh my God…!”

He’s free to moan. Shout out his desire to this man who is everything to Erwin. And who won’t stop taking his nipples into his mouth, switching from left to right, and back again. Grazing them with his teeth. Licking them with his hot and wet tongue. Sucking them into his mouth. While he continues to stroke Erwin’s cock in such a lazy fashion it would never be able to make him come—and yet it’s enough to make him nearly lose his goddamn, arousal-clouded mind.

“Levi…” Erwin’s plea is little more than a strangled whisper.

And it’s a cue the black-haired seems to have been waiting for.

Levi’s mouth leaves Erwin’s nipple, and he’s moving back up again, claiming his lover’s mouth sloppily, while reaching for the lube, making Erwin shiver when he delves further down after, planting kisses along his sternum, down his stomach, following the line of darker hair over his abs to the sensitive skin below his obliques, nipping the skin near Erwin’s groin before he finally plants his lips on Erwin’s dick—making a jolt of pleasure shoot through the blond.

“Oh fuck yeah…!” he moans, throwing his head back when that sudden bolt of want shoots through his body like lightning, a fire being born deep within him when he feels his husband’s wet tongue gliding over his length up to his tip, licking his mushroom-shaped tip, lapping up all the precum oozing from his slit—and it feels amazing. The alcohol in Erwin’s bloodstream intensifying every sensation experienced, like Levi sucking his cock in earnest now. Intensifying his carnal hunger for  _ more _ . “Oh yeah, oh… God… Fuck, yeah… Levi, ugh…”

Watching his muscled and hairy, naked firefighter move up to sit on his knees between Erwin’s legs, watching those lust-filled eyes, Levi’s pupils blown wide, staring at him as if he was a delicious snack, watching the man of his every wet dream coat his fingers with the expensive anal lube—it’s exhilirating. Thrilling.  _ Arousing. _

And Erwin almost comes from those skilled fingers opening him up, penetrating him once again with that sureness of the classical master, knowing every spot, every angle that brings the blond, tall man to writhe on their hand-made mattress-like structure of the comforter, the blankets, the fluffy pillows. A soft paradise for hard action.

“Oh fuck, fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

Erwin’s panting heavily and Levi’s playing his prostate, pushing the tips of his fingers against that special bundle of nerves in a certain rhythm of his newly started song, making arousal bolt through Erwin’s cock over and over again, making his skin tingle in that maddening fashion, flooding the pit of his stomach with that searing arousal. 

And  _ when _ Erwin’s almost at his limit, his hand reaching out to touch his cock to make himself take the final step over the edge, make himself climax with his husband’s fingers buried deep inside of his ass, Levi stops; removes his fingers and slaps Erwin’s hand away from the blond man’s cock, making those big, round, ocean-blue eyes focus on him in slight confusion.

That’s when Erwin actually sees it for real: The unmistaken, aggravated arousal spread all across the hot firefighter’s face. And it’s contagious. A new wave of fierce lust crashing through his limbs, flooding his core, filling his cock up, a titillating feeling coursing through his balls, making his dick throb almost painfully, while a pathetic whine breaks out of his mouth. 

A sound of longing and anticipation. Of dried-out patience. Repeating itself once Erwin watches his firefighter slick his hard, thick, beautiful cock with some more lube, smearing some of it over Erwin’s sphincter too—before he finally nudges it with his moist cockhead. 

Just one second later, the nudge becomes a push, and Erwin feels his sphincter reopening to the intrusion of Levi’s stiff meat that is a lot bigger than his fingers. But Levi’s work proves to be a true masterpiece. For he’s prepped his husband well, the entrance of his swollen cock not accompanied by a lot of pain. Just a sense of helplessness, quickly replaced by… pleasure.

For Levi not only knows how to play his favourite instrument with his fingers, his tongue and his lips. This hot, overly muscled man also knows how to use his cock. And he uses it well.

Erwin spreads his legs further, lifting them up a little to welcome Levi’s whole length, throwing his head back yet again, letting out a wholehearted groan as his husband’s hard cock glides over his sweet spot, making the arousal in his abdomen sizzle. And he groans again when Levi takes a firm hold of his cock with his left hand—the right one digging into the meat covering his hip—stroking the blond as he works himself in and out a few times. Slowly.

Until Erwin’s a panting mess, asking Levi to go…

“...harder…”

“Ugh.”

The black-haired complies, speeding up his thrusts immediately, and it’s the combination of Levi’s hand—moist with lube—stroking and gripping Erwin’s hard cock with just the right force and the shorter man’s big dick sliding smoothly, but at the same time relentlessly over his prostate that makes the blond lose the last pitiful chunks of his sanity and control.

He’s letting go, filling the room with a symphony of broken, delirious moans, his hands reaching out to touch Levi; touch that pale skin, touch those muscles, touch that sexy body hair, anything Erwin can get his hands on. He just wants to touch Levi, who’s begun their duet, groaning and grunting almost at the same time as he keeps on slamming his cock into Erwin, while he also keeps on pumping the blond’s cock. 

And Erwin’s high.

High on his lust, every nerve ending in his body leaping to instant life, electricity sparking up and down his spine, unloading in his groin, his ass, every part of his lower body, arousal gripping every cell, shivers chasing up and down every centimeter of his skin, making him tremble, moan louder—drunk on alcohol, drunk on lust, desperate and jubilant.

And Erwin comes.

_ Hard. _

Throwing his head back, fingernails clawing into Levi’s skin, making the black-haired’s groan turn into a hiss, then back into a grunt, as Erwin’s dick spurts thick streaks of cum all over himself, all over Levi’s hand, pleasure consuming him as if he was swallowed up by warm, foamy water, everything bubbling inside Erwin breaking out in that fountain of cries, pants and cum—with Levi jackhammering into him, fucking him through his tremendous orgasm draining him of any strength left in his body.

It’s so fucking good, so overwhelming, Erwin nearly passes out, witnessing Levi trembling and bending over him, nearly tumbling over, as he too experiences an earth-shattering orgasm a minute or so later, pumping everything his balls have to offer into Erwin’s ass, before he finally collapses on top of Erwin.

And the blond man has no idea how, but somehow he manages to wrap his arms around his husband before his eyes close and he is swallowed up by darkness.

Pleasing, calm, tranquil darkness...

“Oi, dickhead,” Levi’s voice suddenly wakes him up, and when Erwin opens his eyes, he’s looking right into his husband’s face, who is still resting on top of him, staring at him with his default pissed-off-expression. And something’s odd. Because… the living room is flooded with light. But Erwin’s sure they switched off all lamps… “It’s morning, you idiot,” Levi comments, as if reading his mind. But probably he’s just interpreting Erwin’s… very dumb, hungover facial expression. “I have a stiff neck, a fucking headache, and I’m covered in crusty cum—and it’s all your fault, asshole.”

Levi’s words are crude, and for a second Erwin is scared that Levi might truly be angry. But the raven-haired starts snickering immediately, and Erwin’s relieved.

“I’m sorry,” he says nonetheless, running his knuckles softly over Levi’s cheek, smiling, and Levi grimaces.

“Your after-booze morning breath really is the fucking worst,” he comments, sliding off of Erwin. “Come on, old man, let’s get cleaned up.”

“...I don’t think I can walk…” Erwin remarks, grinning sheepishly when Levi looks him in the eyes again.

The raven-haired’s lips pull into a sassy grin. “You were the one who told me to go harder…” he mocks him, and they instantly start bickering, both taking an aspirin before they go under the shower. 

“So,” Erwin asks, watching Levi take a sip of tea at their lavish breakfast table, “how did you like your first fort?”

Levi sets the tea mug down, grinning softly. “It was… fun,” he then states.

In fact, it was so much fun, it kind of becomes a family tradition, with both Smiths building different kinds of forts in different parts of their home. Sometimes, they simply cuddle in the cosy atmosphere. At other times, they watch movies in there, on their tablet. And sometimes… they ravish each other in their little pillow paradise. 

And Erwin’s absolutely happy.

Because Levi is happy.

**END**


End file.
